


Directing Allie

by Rinkafic



Series: Girlstuff [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Allie are playing a new game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directing Allie

“Hey, that tickles!” Allie giggled and tried to roll away as Laura continued to run her fingers along her belly. 

Laura threw one leg over Allie’s waist, straddling her so that she couldn’t move. “”It is supposed to tickle, my lovely little pet. Now, stay still.”

Soon Allie was screaming and begging for Laura to stop. She gasped for breath and tried pushed Laura off. To subdue her struggles, Laura flattened herself on top of her girlfriend. “Quit wiggling around so much! Try to look like you’re into it.”

Allie peered up at her suspiciously. “Are you filming us again?”

“Nooooot exactly... but maybe someone is watching.” Laura caught Allie’s wrists and pulled them down to her sides. When Allie pressed her lips tightly together and gave Laura a dirty look, Laura rained kisses over her face and started to blow in her ear as she held her down firmly. That made Allie's breath catch and she tried to twist away. Her ears were very sensitive. 

“Stop that!” she giggled. “Who is watching us?”

“Can’t tell you. The individual in question prefers to remain anonymous.”

“I’m not taking off my clothes when I know someone is watching.”

“We don’t have to. We’re just going to play a little. Act like you’re into it, please, Allie. It means alot to this person.”

Allie stopped struggling and Laura let go of her wrists and began to stroke her lightly anywhere there was skin showing. Being highly ticklish, Allie was soon giggling and writhing between Laura’s thighs again. Laura leaned down and blew in her ear and Allie bucked up against her with a screech and then dissolved into laughter.

“So, you’re in a good mood, right?” Laura asked, smiling at her.

“I guess so, yeah.”

“Will you let me tie you up?”

Allie gave her a glance and looked around the room. “Mystery Guest wants us to?”

When Laura nodded, Allie sighed and held her wrists out. “Uhm, not yet. I have to change first. I have something for you to wear too.” Laura bounded off the bed and went to her closet. She returned with two white dresses, one simple, one a bit more ornate. She held the simple one out to Allie. “Put this on.”

“I’m not getting naked with a stranger watching!”

“Then go in the bathroom and change.”

When Allie returned, dressed in the simple, white, sleeveless shift, Laura was pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Allie’s jaw dropped as she took in the grecian style gown, with criss-crossing golden belts across the breasts and around Laura’s waist. “Wow.”

“You have to sort of bow,” Laura whispered. “I’m like a goddess and you’re supposed to...”

Allie moved forward and folded her hands together. She bowed her head and then knelt at Laura’s feet. She went an extra step and pushed the hem of Laura’s gown aside and kissed the top of each foot. 

“Oh great Laru, I am yours to command.”

“Laru?” Laura whispered, then shrugged delicately in acceptance. “I command...” She chewed her lower lip and looked around helplessly for a moment as she thought it over. “I wish for you to show me how much you love me.”

“And how may I do that, my beautiful goddess?” Allie asked, looking up at her.

Laura sat on the edge of the bed and slid back to arrange herself comfortably. “A properly attentive attendant would know what to do.”

Peering up over the edge of the mattress, Allie gave her a dirty look for tossing the ball back into her court. She slowly climbed up onto the bed and knelt between Laura’s knees. She began to slide Laura’s gown up, inch by inch, waiting for her girlfriend to cry “Stop!” But Laura didn’t say a word. She chewed her lower lip and even raised her hips a bit to allow Allie to slide the gown up and expose her from the waist down. 

“Are you playing a game with me, my goddess?” Allie asked as she shifted further up between Laura’s thighs and began to run her hands over her skin. “Please don’t get me excited and make me think I can have you if you are only going to dash my hopes.”

“I would never do such a thing. I reward my true believers. Please, I await your display of affection.” Laura stretched her hand out to caress Allie’s cheek with her finger tips. 

Trying not to think about the unknown third party in the room with them, figuratively, Allie crouched down and began to lick and nibble at Laura’s center as she stroked with her fingertips. Laura sighed in contentment at first and soon began to moan and move to meet Allie’s tongue and lips as she was pleasured. She reached a peak twice before she pushed Allie back.  
“The other goddesses demand a sacrifice,” she said in an odd voice and with a dramatic gesture, causing Allie to roll her eyes as she sat up.

“What kind of sacrifice?” Allie droned obediently. 

Laura leaned over the side of the bed and came back up with the ropes Allie had expected earlier. “The sea gods demand a virgin.”

It was on the tip of Allie’s tongue to remind Laura that she was hardly virginal, but then she remembered their audience and she clasped her hands to her throat and begged,”Oh, please, great Laru, please don’t throw me into the sea!”

“I’m sorry, this is the way it must be!” Laura said in the fakest voice Allie had ever heard her use. 

Her wrists were tied in front of her and then Laura blindfolded her. “You don’t need to see the horrible sea monster.” Laura slipped the earbuds from her Ipod into Allie’s ears. Before she put the second one in, she said, “Or hear it coming. It is horrible enough for you to imagine it.”

The horrible acting was getting to Allie, she was amused and had to fight to keep a straight face as Laura pushed her back onto the bed and turned the music on. “Oh, woe is me. A poor virginal sacrifice,” she cried, trying to stay in character. 

She felt something brush along the side of her leg. It was cold. She instinctively flinched away from it. Then she felt a tiny jolt of familiar electricity. Laura had pulled the violet wand out of their toy box. Oh, dirty pool! Laura knew Allie couldn’t resist that particular toy. “Oh, an electric sea monster! Oh how horrible!” she cried out. The tiny jolts continued to tickle here and there, touching her bare skin as well as shocking her through her thin nightgown-like dress. 

Just when she got used to the faux moray eels, she felt something cool and damp slide over her thigh. “Ahhh!” she screamed in surprise, and she wasn’t faking. It moved over her, sliding and slithering. She gasped as it was suddenly in three places at the same time, then a forth. It wound around her ankles and up her legs. 

The jolts were back, moving up the inside of her thighs, following the path of the slithering monster tentacles. Allie was sure that was what she was supposed to be feeling. “Oh, please, no, not there, don’t touch me there!” she begged, writhing half-heartedly. 

It suddenly became a different game. She was grabbed by her bound wrists and dragged upwards. Not used to Laura handling her so roughly, Allie yelped when she was suddenly pushed back to the mattress. She kicked out, trying to let Laura know she wasn’t in the mood for any rough stuff. It had been fine the way it was. Weird, but fine. 

Laura didn’t take the hint. Her panties were torn down her thighs and her knees spread widely apart. “Too rough!” she blurted, then called out their safe word, “Yellow!” She was suddenly released and the cold tentacle things were taken away. She was gently raised to a sitting position and she felt the knots being undone at her wrists and the earphones were tugged from her ears. That was when she realized that there were two sets of hands tending to her. 

The blindfold was lifted and she blinked at the light and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked up and saw Laura looking at her with concern. 

A hand was rubbing over her back. “Are you okay sweetie? I’m sorry. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, I got too excited.” A familiar voice that Allie had not expected to hear asked from behind her. 

“David!” Allie cried and turned and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close. “Oh my God. You came on the Daedelus! I thought you were reassigned!”

“I’m a last minute change. My replacement suddenly lost interest in Atlantis when his funding for another project came through. Sorry we freaked you out.”

“I’m okay. I’m just not in the mood for any of that kind of handling today. Maybe another time, we can play fight or wrestle, but not today.”

David kissed her forehead. “It felt like tentacles though, didn’t it?” He held up a damp branch, which must have been what she felt rolling over her body. It had been quite realistic.

“It did, very much. I was starting to wonder if maybe Laura had been replaced by an alien and I was really being molested by a sea monster. Oh, my God. Why am I covered in blood?” She looked down at herself and shuddered as she saw her gown stained and her skin smeared with red.

“You were being eaten by a sea monster,” Laura explained.

Allie touched a hand to her thigh and held it up, examining it. “This is...”

“Fake blood, but it looks good on the camera.”

Allie pointed a finger at her girlfriend. “I knew you had a camera set up in here!”

“Awww, come on. You’re doing so awesome, don’t stop, Al!” Laura protested. “We can cut to the scene where the heroic doctor comes in and saves you from the brink of death.”

David thumped a thumb against his chest and grinned. “That’s me.”

“I figured. Does Doctor Wonderful strip down and have his way with me?”

“That’s a much better ending!” David said, turning to give Laura pleading look.

“Fine, fine. Allie, pretend you’ve escaped the clutches of the monster. Action.”

Allie looked around as if checking for pursuit and then staggered, clutching her middle, dying from her wounds. David had donned a lab coat and ran over to her, catching her and then lifting her into his arms and taking her to the bed.

“This wouldn’t happen in real life,” Allie whispered.

“Shush, this is porn, not real life,” he smiled and kissed her. Laura had set a bowl of water with a sponge beside the bed and David began to carefully wash the fake blood away. 

“Poor dear. You’ve had a terrible time, haven’t you.” He wiped the sponge over her cheek. “We’ll get you all fixed up.” David held her hand up and washed her arm. It was quite sensual, the sponge bath he gave her. He wiped at her until every drop of blood was gone.

Then he picked up a towel and began to pat her dry. And he finished by rubbing softly scented body lotion into her skin. She sighed and smiled up at him. He stripped off her ‘bloody’ gown, and his hands started to move over her. 

“I need...” Allie held her hands out to him. “I think I need more healing, Doctor.”

He smiled and began to slowly remove his lab coat, then his shirt and jeans. “I’ll do what I can. Maybe my life force can bring you back from the brink of death.” From the end of the bed, Allie heard Laura snort. She hid her own smile at David’s goofiness. 

“Come to me, my Love Doctor!” Allie couldn’t resist it. She held her arms open and David slid into them, showing her just how much he had missed her. Laura called encouragement and commentary as she moved around the bed, telling them where to touch, where to kiss, how long to stroke this or that particular body part. 

“I think we all could use a shower,” Laura remarked as David rolled off Allie and sat up on the side of the bed. “I need a shower.” 

“A cold one, no doubt.” Allie leaned up on her elbows and looked at Laura with a smile. “Okay, so where’s the camera?”

“There is no camera. I just wanted to play director. You were awesome, by the way.” 

With an exclamation of mock outrage, Allie threw a pillow at her. Then she chased Laura into the bathroom and wrestled around the tile floor to get her stripped out of the gown. David stood by, calling directions and cheering both of them on simultaneously. Then he helped Allie drag Laura into the shower where they both showed David how much they had missed him. 

And then showed him again.

 

The End


End file.
